1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hot surface ignition system for a gas furnace or the like, a control device therefor and to new methods of making such a system and such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hot surface ignition system for a gas furnace or the like, the system comprising a burner means, a settable thermostat means, an electrically operable gas valve, control means, and an electrically operable hot surface igniter means disposed so as to be in the path of gas issuing from the burner means that is adapted to be fed the gas from a source thereof through the gas valve when the control means has been activated by the thermostat means to operate the igniter means and the gas valve in a certain sequence, the control means having lockout means for deactivating the system should ignition of the gas issuing from the burner means not take place by the end of the certain sequence, the control means having resetting means for causing the control means to be reactivated to be adapted to repeat the certain sequence of the system when the resetting means is activated, the control means having means for selecting the certain sequence to have one or more attempts of the control means to ignite the gas at the burner means before the lockout means can deactivate the system. For example, see the Geary U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,668, and the Geary U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,628, wherein the resetting means comprises the thermostat means.
It is also known to provide a hot surface ignition system which has a control means that will deactivate the system should ignition of the gas issuing from the burner means not take place at the end of the first attempt to ignite the gas at the burner means so that a manually operated electrical switch that is remote from the thermostat means must be manually moved to a certain position thereof to reactivate the control means before another attempt can be made to ignite gas issuing from the burner means.